


A, B, C.

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: America, Arguments, Books, Cake, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Campfires, Capture the Flag, Chaos, Children, Christmas, Concussions, Cooking, Doors of Death, Friendship, Giving Birth, Going into labour, Immigration, Italy, Jealousy, Knives, Labour, Mark of Athena, Monsters, Montauk, Multi, Opposites, Pain, Past Self-Harm (mentioned), Pegasi, Pregnancy, Queens, Revenge, Royalty, Saturnalia, Siblings, Squeamish, The Apollo II, Treasure Maps, Trees, War, World War Two, baths, campers - Freeform, christmas trees, glaring, innards, planning, praying, venom - Freeform, worrying, zoo animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: A PJO/HoO drabble for every letter of the alphabet.A- Annabeth (Planning)B- Bianca (Worries)C- Chiron (Chaos)D- DionysusE- Ella (Books)F- FrankG- Gwen (Glare)H- HazelI- Innards (Will)J- JasonK- KellieL- LeoM- MedusaN- NicoO- OppositesP- PiperQ- QueenR- ReynaS- SallyT- Tyson (Baths)U- UnhookedV- VenomW- WillXY- YellowZ- Zoo Animals





	1. A- Annbeth (Planning)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago when I was small and couldn't write. I have edited it, but it still isn't great. B isn't amazing but the rest do get a lot better, albeit shorter.  
> Not canon with Trials of Apollo and set in an AU where Leo and Calypso came back.  
> And Percy and Annabeth didn't name their kid after anyone dead, because they learnt their lesson from 19 years later.  
> Enjoy :)

A- Annabeth

(Planning)

 

1

Annabeth liked Luke and she liked Thalia. She liked them both. She liked them more than planning and that was saying something. Unfortunately, she couldn't plan everything. She couldn't plan when a monster was next going to attack, or when it would begin to rain.

However, when monsters did attack, she had a plan ready.

“Thalia!” she called from Luke's back. He had offered to give her a piggyback when she had fallen over and Annabeth had quickly agreed to his offer.

“Yes Annabeth?” Thalia called back.

“When the nasty monsters attack next time, I have a plan.” Annabeth said.

“Do you?” Thalia asked. “Let's hear it then.”

“Luke will stab it, I will hide, and then jump out and hit it with my knife in the leg. Thalia can kill it.” Annabeth said.

“That sounds like a brilliant plan, Annabeth.” Luke complimented.

Annabeth beamed with pride. “Do you really think so?”

“I most certainly do.” Luke broke into a jog, and Annabeth squealed with joy.

Thalia ran after them, smiling. She loved the way Annabeth tried to plan things. Sometimes, in the evenings, if they had food and somewhere to sleep, Annabeth would tell Thalia about the job she was going to do one day.

Thalia always acted really impressed (this wasn't hard, Thalia had never met a seven-year-old so smart) and smiled. Really, all she could think was simple: _Please, God, Zeus, anyone up there. Please help this little girl's plans to come true. Please help her to survive._

 

2

 

 

Annabeth, loyal to her mother as ever, had hated Poseidon for a very long time. Since she had found out she was a demigod, in fact. 

She had always been glad Cabin Three was empty; it meant the god of the sea hadn't broken the oath. A couple of times she had felt sad that it was empty. Shethought it was a waste of brilliant architecture, leaving the cabin empty with no one to appreciate it.

Annabeth liked planning who her friends were going to be. If a new half-blood came to Camp, and they were claimed, she would befriend them most of the time. If, however, they were an Aphrodite child, she would avoid them as much as possible. Occasionally, there was an exception to this rule. Silena Beauregard was one of the exceptions.

Annabeth knew that if Poseidon ever broke the oath, and his child turned up at Camp, she would definitely give them the cold shoulder.

When Percy turned up at Half-Blood Hill with Grover, she was quite frankly jealous. She'd have loved the chance to kill the Minotaur. When she saw that Percy drooled in his sleep, she felt a bit better.

The little bit of better soon went when she found out that Percy was a son of Posideon.

Percy had messed up a lot of her plans.

Her plan was this:

                              Get a quest.

                              Survive quest.

                              Become architect.

                              Survive life.

                              Go to Elysium.

 

To get a quest, she had to go with Percy. Percy, the son of Poseidon Percy. 

Annabeth had no idea if they would survive the quest or not. The three of them -Grover, Percy and herself- had nearly died already and they were less than two weeks in.

Percy seemed to like messing up plans. She'd had one on how to get the master bolt back and he had ruined it left, right and centre.

And her plan to give any child of Poseidon she met the cold shoulder.

Annabeth had fallen asleep thinking these things, as they travelled to L.A. in the back of the animal truck. During the night, she woke up again and decided the plan about Poseidon’s kids would have to go.

After all, she had told Percy earlier that if the worst came to the worst and they couldn't get the Zeus' master bolt back by the summer solstice and another war between the gods started, she, Annabeth Chase, and daughter of Athena, would fight by him, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

 

3

 

Annabeth had a plan for getting the Mark of Athena –whatever it was- and defeating Gaia. She would follow the Mark to whatever it was she had to retrieve. Then, they would close the Doors of Death, bring the Camps together and defeat Gaia once and for all. 

Easier said than done.

Over the years, Annabeth had begun making her plans slightly less complex and detailed, and with more room for flexibility.

Except the plans for Capture the Flag. The plans for Capture the Flag had become more detailed, more complex and less flexible.

Annabeth had become less of a perfectionist as well. Since meeting and then beginning to date Percy, she had realised not everything had to be exactly perfect.

That didn't stop her triple checking plans though. Not in the slightest.

 

4

 

Annabeth's latest plan was fool proof. A work of art.

She had been eight months pregnant when she had handed out laminated highlighted instructions to everyone who was going to be involved in the birth of her and Percy's first born child.

“Here are your instructions.” Annabeth had said at the meeting she'd called.

“Follow the plan and everything will go fine.” Annabeth had then added as an afterthought.

Later that day, she had decided that if anything went wrong, it would probably be either Leo's fault.

When she went into labour, she was supposed to be in her house in New Rome with Percy. Instead, she was at the beach at Montauk with Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi.

“Annabeth,” Rachel said carefully. “I think your water just broke.”

Annabeth quickly nodded.

“You need to ring Percy.” she said, her face pale.

Rachel was soon on the phone to various demigods, ordering them around. Once she was done, Rachel turned back to Annabeth.

“Deep breaths.” Rachel commanded. “Clarisse should be here with a car soon.”

Annabeth nodded. Then she gasped, suddenly.

“What's wrong?” Rachel asked.

“Contraction,” Annabeth whispered.

Rachel breathed deeply. This was going to be a lot harder than planned.

_

Clarisse roared at her battered old pick-up truck, trying to make it work with just pure willpower.

Piper ran up to Clarisse. “Don't bother with the truck. We've got you a pegasus.” 

Clarisse ran down to the stables, pushing half-bloods out of her way. Upon reaching the wooden stables, she spotted Lacy holding a young mare. “Thanks,” Clarisse muttered quietly, swinging herself onto the winged horse.

“Take me to Annabeth.” she said to the pegasus. “And don't go slow.”

 Piper shaded her eyes against the midday sun as she watched them fly off. There weren't any pegasi in Annabeth's master plan.

Piper threw her laminated, highlighted instructions on the muddy ground.

_

When Clarisse arrived at Montauk, there was no car in sight and she was on a pegasus.

“Truck wouldn't start.” she told Annabeth gruffly. “Jason's picking up Percy right now.”

Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

There was silence for a few short and blissful seconds, until the door burst open and a crowd of girls in silver parkas burst in. From their midst came a girl with choppy black hair and electric blue eyes.

“My brother and Kelphead have arrived.” Thalia grinned at Annabeth.

Percy ran into the room, followed by Jason. Percy headed straight for Annabeth and Jason gave Thalia a hug.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked, face taught with worry.

“No.” Annabeth said flatly. “I'm giving birth. Of course I'm not okay.”

Thalia snorted. “Idiot cousin.”

The Hunters of Artemis had managed to get their hands on an SUV from somewhere (it's best not to ask where) so that Annabeth wouldn't have to fly back.

On the way to Long Island Sound, Annabeth broke Percy's hand, so it went purple.

A group of bigger (and probably not ~~stolen~~ borrowed) SUVs filled with Roman Legionaries surrounded them.

No monster was going to get anywhere near the child of two of the most powerful demigods ever.

_

Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Tyson, Ella, Nico and Grover sat outside the room in the Big House where Annabeth was giving birth for the second hour in a row. Will and Percy, along with a couple of Apollo's other children, were all with Annabeth.

_

Annabeth gave birth safely and the baby was healthy.

Within half an hour of having her little girl, the rest of the seven and co were marched into the delivery room by a very proud godmother Piper.

The baby was tiny. She had heaps of thick black hair, and cloudy grey eyes. As Percy rocked her gently in his arms, Annabeth noticed Nico beginning to hide in the dark shadows of the room.

“Nico.” she called. “I'm not sure Will would appreciate you using underworld magic, and you're holding her.”

Percy handed his daughter to Nico. Nico's eyes filled with amazement as he gazed down at the little girl.

“What's her name?” Nico asked softly.

Annabeth glanced at Percy, who nodded.

“Her name is Arianna Sally Chase-Jackson."

Piper took Arianna from him, and held her god-daughter in her own arms. Will enveloped Nico in a tight hug. Leo was lost for words by the newborn. Hazel smiled and snuggled into Frank. Life continued.

_

This time round, Annabeth's plan hadn't worked very well.

Whose fault was this?

It was her fault.

Annabeth had decided next time she had to make a plan for a big event, there would be several plan Bs. 

It definitely hadn't been part of the plan to make Nico cry with joy, that was for sure. Neither had been making Leo speechless, but that was probably a good thing.

Arianna had done a lot of people a lot of good. She had brought hope to both camps. People smiled, Nico had been caught laughing a few times (he never admitted to this), They were all happy. 

 

Even the three Fates had cheered up a bit by the birth of the legacy. They decided to come and visit Arianna, which Annabeth had been rather freaked out by. Upon seeing the baby girl, the Fates had promptly removed several large knots from the piece of string that controlled her fate that her life depended on.

That made Percy and Annabeth very happy.

About a year afterwards, Annabeth found out she was pregnant again. She had contemplated making another plan for the baby's birth, but had decided not to.

This time, she'd let nature (not Gaia) take its course and wouldn't try to interfere.

This time, there would be a backup plan for every possible circumstance, except a main plan wouldn't even be made.

This time, Annabeth was going to go with the flow and relax.

This time, she would avoid Montauk like the plague.

Percy really was having an effect on her. 

Annabeth didn't care. She could live a normal(er) life now.

 

5

A Cyclops had attacked Number Three Ocean Road yesterday.

And Annabeth had a feeling she knew why. Arianna had turned ten a few days ago, and was beginning to realise there was something her parents weren't telling her.

Annabeth and Percy would need to break the news to her about the world they lived in sooner rather than later so that she could go to Camp, do transitions with the Legion and train at the Zhang mansion. 

Annabeth should probably make a plan on how to tell her. Show Arianna all the trophies she and Percy had gathered from their questing days.

Or, she could just walk up to Anna and start telling her everything. All the quests. About the Camps. The giant wars. And hope for the best.

Annabeth thought about this for a minute and decided not to do any of this. The perfect plan was to make Percy do it.   

 

6

 

 

Annabeth liked to plan. She liked to have everything set to a schedule, and know exactly what to do when. She had spent her life planning, but she had also learnt that sometimes it was best no to plan. Sometimes it was best to keep it simple (thanks Frank) and sometimes it was best to just follow your heart (thanks Piper). 

THE END.


	2. B- Bianca (Worries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I wrote when I was small.   
> Enjoy :)

**Bianca**

**Worries**

Bianca often worried. She would lie in bed at night, listening to her parents talking, arguing sometimes. They were very worried as well. Hitler was becoming more and more of a threat. Mama had big bags under her eyes from staying up all night. They struggled to pay the rent. Bianca worried about Nico. He coughed a lot, and had to have medicine. She worried when Papa would argue with Mama about something. He wanted to take them to America. He said it would be safer there. Mama didn't want to go. She would shout at Papa and then start crying.

One night, Bianca could hear them arguing loudly downstairs, but Mama didn't shout this time and neither did Papa. Then they began to talk quietly. This made Bianca very worried.

Last time they had stopped arguing suddenly, Papa had gone away for ages. Bianca didn't want Papa to go away again. It had been no fun at all. They had to go to church for hours every Sunday and be polite to everyone and there hadn't been much food. What food there had been was the revolting stuff that made Nico sick. Mama had been very tired and not very well.

Eventually, Bianca drifted off to sleep.

 

-

 

The next morning Bianca went downstairs, she saw that Mama and Papa were sitting at the table very quietly. Mama was pale and she looked like she had been crying.

“We are going to America.” Mama said, in English.

“It will be safer for you there. You can escape from Hitler.” Papa said.

Bianca began crying. “But I don't want to go to America! I want to stay in Italy!”

Mama sighed and gave Bianca a hug. “I don't want to either _colomba_. But we have to. It's the only way you and Nico will be safe.”

Bianca nodded quietly and began to eat her porridge. That afternoon, she and Mama packed up everything they owned and put it into big boxes Mama called trunks. They went to a port with Papa and Nico, to board a ship for America. Papa said he would see them in America.

“But how will you get there if you're not coming with us?” Nico asked. Papa didn't answer.

Mama took Nico's hand and walked towards the gangway.

“Say goodbye to Papa, Bia.” She called.

Bianca gave her Papa a hug. “Goodbye Papa. I'll miss you.”

“Goodbye Bianca.”

Mama hustled her and Nico up the gangway to the boat after that. The deck was full of busy people shouting. Bianca clutched desperately to Mama's hand. Nico hung off the other. They waved goodbye, and then they were off.

Bianca could no longer see the Italian coast or her Papa. She missed it already and Papa and Nona and all the food. Papa wouldn't braid her hair for her in the mornings when Mama was busy with Nico. She wouldn't play with her friends. Bianca didn't want to go to America. She worried that when they got there, they would never go home to their house with the tiles and two chimneys and the old wooden table with teethmarks from when Nico had been teething.

Bianca began to feel sick, so Mama took her to their cabin. It was tiny; there were two beds and they shared with other people who were very noisy.

The journey to America was horrible. They had one room and the sailors were rude to Mama. Bianca was seasick, there were a lot of storms and all Nico did was cry. Cry and cry.

Bianca kept on worrying about Papa. How was he going to get to America if he wasn't going with them?

 

_

 

Bianca worried about Nico. This quest thing seemed crazy dangerous. He could die. She could die. So she kept on worrying. Discovering she was a child of Hades, so many things suddenly made sense. And the shadow-travel bit. That was how Papa had managed to get to America.

She was free from so many of her old worries, but now she had all these new ones. Bianca scowled. Being a big sister was _hard_.

THE END.


	3. C- Chiron (Chaos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C- Chiron (Chaos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, very, embarrassingly short. I just wanted to write it as quickly as possible, I think.  
> I can't really remember. I wrote it months ago.  
> Oh well.  
> ENJOY!

Chiron had seen chaos.

He had watched battles and wars, food fights and capture the flags. He had trained children of every great Greek god and goddess.

Then came the day Percy Jackson arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and that was the day Chiron knew he hadn’t seen any sort of chaos yet.


	4. D- Dionysus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D- Dionysus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, short, short.   
> It is literally two sentences.  
> Oh well.

Dionysus hated Camp. He loved winding the campers up, he loved encouraging underage drinking; he hated everything else.


	5. E- Ella (Books)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella makes me so happy.  
> I have Dionysus in French, if anyone wants it.  
> Enjoy!

Ella was a book harpy, she had decided. That was her official title at both camps, which made her very happy, and Frank and Hazel made her a t-shirt that said 'Book Harpy' for Saturnalia. They also gave her books, which she loved.


	6. F- Frank

"What have we got to do?" Leo asked, staring at the ingredients.

"Make the cake."

"Don't be so frank, Frank." Leo grinned.

Frank scowled good-naturedly.


	7. G- Gwen (Glare)

Gwen had a glare.

She was known for it throughout the legion. Some of the old praetors had crumbled under it and misbehaving first years were threatened with it regularly by their superiors.


	8. H- Hazel

"Mommy, why did you call me Hazel?"

"Because you look like hazel."

"Is Hazel a thing?"

"It's a type of tree."

Hazel, aged six, looked down at her arms and legs. "I don't look like a tree."

"You did once." and Marie left the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for a few days as I'm away from my laptop.  
> I'm hoping for an update on Wednesday.


	9. I- Innards (Will)

Surprisingly, Will had once been incredibly squeamish. Then his very first monster showed up, a months after his 12th birthday. He'd grabbed a compass (he'd been doing maths homework) and thrown it with all his strength at the harpy. The compass hit the harpy point first in the mouth and it exploded all over the room. He had gaped at the innards and blood and guts and gore splattered all over the walls and knew that it was he who was responsible for it.

He never flinch at innards again.


	10. J- Jason

"Piper, what is that?" he pointed at the tree.

"A Christmas tree."

"What's that?"

"Do you not know what a Christmas tree is?"

"No."

"Sit down. This'll take a while." 


	11. K- Kellie

Luke had been her favourite. He was the prettiest, by far, and he had given her most power. 

He had let her bite him a few times and when he had, he had sat back and moaned, sometimes, as she sucked from his neck or his shoulder some of the sweetest blood she had ever had, or he would tip his head back in the stale LED light, his eyes rolled back into his skull and mouth hanging open. Those times, when she finished, he would cry out a name in Ancient Greek that Kellie despised as a judder of pleasure passed through his body. Kellie hated the name Luke cried out so much that she hunted that name down and tried to bite him. She failed. 


	12. L- Leo

Leo liked the moments on the Argo II when he was sort of invisible. He liked the moments when the whole ship was working in one perfectly oiled piece.

And not just the ship, the people all sliding smoothly against each other. Working as a team, cogs fitting against each other and clicking in coordination. That was what Leo liked, because that was when he could be proud and know that he'd done his job properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!  
> Updates should be much more regular now.


	13. M- Medusa

Athena was angry. Angry with Posideon, for having the gall to bring his mortal girlfriend into  _her_ temple and lying with her blatantly in the middle of the sacred space behind the altar. She was angry with Medusa for going along with Posideon's games and revenge schemes. She was angry with Posideon for using Medusa and taking advantage of her. She was angry with Medusa for not sticking up for herself and using her looks to her gain. And that, that was why Athena curse Medusa.

Not because she was jealous.


	14. N- Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF PAST SELF-HARM

Knives saved Nico. They hadn't always. He'd been friends, best friends, with knives for many long and lonely nights, but he didn't spend long nights alone anymore. They scared him because he was afraid of becoming friends again. He didn't want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If self-harm is an issue you are struggling with, speak to someone you trust AND a doctor. You are not alone x


	15. O- Opposites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So typing with an infected, plastered-up finger is fun.

There were several pairs of opposites in the horseshoe of cabins at Camp Half-Blood. One of the pairs was Posideon and Ares. There was great hatred between them.


	16. P- Piper

Long nights around campfires had shaped Piper's life. The campfire's at her grandfather's cabin, the campfires with her dad on Californian beaches, campfires at Camp Half-Blood with her siblings, campfires with Leo and Jason. 

She didn't know where she'd be without those campfires.


	17. Q- Queen

Queen of Olympus was officially Hera. Queen of the Olympian Gods was unofficially Aphrodite. Queen of the Olympian Goddesses was unofficially Hera. Queen of Camp Half-Blood was Annabeth Chase, who had faced down each and every one of them and won. Queen of Camp Jupiter was Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.


	18. R- Reyna

Reyna was the quickest in most things. Quickest runner, quickest writer, quickest thinker. She was not quickest eater.


	19. S- Sally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to Sally, who, let's face it, has been our favourite since she Petrified Gabe.

The day Sally was allowed into Camp Half-Blood for the first time was momentous.

Campers cheered from the safe side of the boundary, Percy at the front of the crowd, as she walked through the boundary to her son's true home. She was shown around by Harley, a crazy nine-year-old, who thought she was the coolest thing to arrive at Camp since the Romans had given them an onager to play with at Saturnalia. Then Percy had introduced her to his friends, most of whom he was related to. Many of them she'd met before, but normally when they were in the middle of a quest to save the world and in desperate need of proper food,, not relaxed and laughing and joking with their friends like most teenagers do. 


	20. T- Tyson (Baths)

When Tyson had a bath for the first time, he loved it. He had turned up at the Athena Cabin, wanting Annabeth to come and see his latest shield, but she had taken one look at the mud and grime he was covered in and told him he needed a bath. She took him to the Big House and filled the ancient tin bath with water. Tyson did not want to get in until Annabeth found some bath toys and persuaded him in. It was three hours before he could then be persuaded out.


	21. U- Unhooked

"Leo," Piper called. "Why is that sail flapping?"

"WHAT?" Leo shrieked. "That sail should not be flopping!"

"Oh you told me to unhook the thingy." Jason said helpfully.

"I said hook it, not unhook it!" Leo bellowed.

"Oops."


	22. V- Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end!

Wounds containing venom were the messiest at the infirmary. They had a special code for it: 'M3'.


	23. W- Will

Will was fascinated by pain. He'd had his fair share of it, what with being a demigod and all, but it was fascinating how the same quantity of pain affected some people more or less than others. He got off from his own pain.


	24. X

"I found a map!" Leo came running out of Bunker 9. "Look!"

Jason examined it. "Why's there an 'x' on it?"

"X marks the spot for buried treasure!"

"Huh?"

And Leo sat Jason down to give him a long talk on pirate maps.


	25. Y- Yellow

The boulder came out of nowhere and smacked Frank, in elephant form, right in the head. 

Everything turned yellow.


	26. Z- Zoo Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last one!

A few years after Percy, Annabeth and Grover had spent a night in a truck with a lion, a zebra and an antelope, Grover made it his mission to find the creatures and bring them to Camp Half-Blood. He found them and they were given their own cabins, in the 'Zoo Animals' area. A regular joke around camp was that the Hermes cabin should be moved there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!  
> I hope you have enjoyed this little muddle of words and thank you for all your lovely comments and for leaving kudos and bookmarking. It makes my month every time.  
> :)


End file.
